This invention relates to the teaching of languages and, more particularly, to a note pad that functions as a language teaching device
A variety of techniques and mediums are utilized for language instruction. Typically, they involve single word translation and employ aids such as flash cards, books, and other devices that are especially designed for that purpose. A common prerequisite to the effective use of all of such prior art teaching aids is however an intent to teach or learn a second language; moreover, in many instances the format and/or presentation of such devices is not conducive to the learning exercise.
Note pads are of course in common, everyday use, such as for making shopping lists, for recording phone numbers and other information, for mere doodling, etc. Children like to use such pads especially for drawing and coloring.